


Work From Home

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Marriage, Not exactly smut, Working from Home, but mostly kissing and other distractions, domestic life, hak being a distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Yona tries to work from home for a day. Hak has other ideas.





	1. Work

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, y'all. I literally started this a day or two after our local news station did a story on companies letting their employees work from home a couple of days a week. Also that prompt about being on the phone and getting distracted and the person on the other end kind of noticing, or whatever? Hak is a big ol' distraction who just wants time with his wife, okay?

Yona was beginning to regret this whole “work from home” thing.

Hak had insisted it would be good for both of them if she took advantage of her company’s two work-from-home days each week, and she had decided to try it out this week.

She hadn’t expected her work-from-home husband to be so … distracting.

She had gotten a fair amount of work done this morning and a bit after lunch, but Hak seemed to think that she should be done with work for the afternoon, and was doing everything in his power to convince her to take a “break.”

Yona’s work phone rang and she scrambled to answer it, having forgotten about this scheduled call.

“This is Yona.”

“Good afternoon, Yona, dear,” Jae-ha replied brightly, and she could see his grin. “I wanted to check in and see how your first work-from-home day is going. It seems rather productive from what I can tell.”

“Yes!” Yona replied quickly, settling back into the living room chair she had moved to after realizing that sharing Hak’s office was not going to be very productive.

Her laptop sat open on the coffee table, the spreadsheet she’d begun working on this morning still awaiting a few tweaks.

“It’s been quite productive,” she continued, eyeing her husband suspiciously as he whistled his way in her direction.

“Wonderful! Do you think you’ll continue to take advantage of the work-from-home days?” her boss asked, and Yona glanced back at her laptop quickly when an email alert sounded.

In the three seconds it took her to look away, Hak leaned in over her chair, his hands on the armrests as he grinned deviously at her.

Yona waved him away, gesturing to her phone as she replied to her boss.

“Well, I don’t really know. I may have to try it for more than a day to see if it’s worth it.”

Jae-ha hummed agreement on the other end of the phone while Hak leaned closer, running one finger up and down her leg in a way that made her stifle a gasp.

Yona glared at her husband while Jae-ha continued to talk, but Hak kept distracting her: that hand, kisses in incredibly sensitive spots almost as soon as she opened her mouth to say anything…

Yona shoved her hand into Hak’s face to try to push him away, and Hak promptly grinned and ran his tongue over her fingers.

Yona could feel her face heating up and she immediately muted the call to hiss, “Hak!”

At least, she intended to hiss angrily at him.

It came out as more of a gasp, and her husband grinned as he gripped her wrist lightly, peppering her arm with kisses that made her shiver.

“Hak, I’m on an important phone call!” She whined, almost breathless, and Hak only glanced up at her devilishly, suggesting, “Just tell Jae-ha you have an emergency to take care of and you’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

Yona sighed and unmuted her phone in time to hear Jae-ha say something about her spreadsheet and she yelped in reply when Hak’s fingers began fiddling with the buttons on her blouse.

“Yona, dear? Everything all right?” Jae-ha asked, sounding rather concerned.

“Yes!” Yona squeaked, squirming under Hak’s hands. “I just… I dropped my laptop!”

The excuse was lame, she knew, but the only thing she could come up with on the spur of the moment.

She muted her phone again and clutched it with one hand while the other reached to intercept Hak’s as they reached the final button.

“Stop that!” She hissed, glaring as she went back to her phone conversation.

Her answer to Jae-ha ended on a gasp as Hak’s lips landed on her abdomen, his nose nuzzling just above her belly button.

An involuntary whimper tore from her throat as Hak’s mouth trailed across her skin, his hands planted firmly on her hips and his thumbs stroking just above her waistband.

“Yona?” Jae-ha asked, and she couldn’t stop the surprised yelp she let out as she realized she hadn’t muted the phone this time.

“Yona, why don’t I just talk to you tomorrow?” Jae-ha suggested, and Yona squeaked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, it should be fine to wait a day on that spreadsheet,” Jae-ha replied, and she could practically see him waving a hand dismissively. “You go back to your day at home. Enjoy yourself, dear.”

Yona frowned. Was it her imagination, or had Jae-ha just said “enjoy” in an entirely suggestive way?

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Yona,” Jae-ha said, and the line went dead as he hung up.

Yona stared at her phone for a moment before Hak’s hand closed over hers and he set the phone out of her reach, insisting, “Let everything else go to voicemail for a while.”

“Hak, I’m supposed to be _working_!” Yona protested weakly as Hak set his knee on the cushion next to her leg, looming over her so that she had to tilt her head back to meet his gaze.

“You _are_ working,” he insisted, his eyes dark as he began to kiss her neck, his hands roaming her abdomen. “Working on your marriage, anyway.”

Yona tried to reply, to argue, but Hak leaned up to silence her with a kiss and she finally relaxed, too tired of fighting him and too distracted to return to spreadsheets.

“You should work from home more often,” Hak whispered as he brought one hand up to slide around her neck.

“I’d never get anything done!” Yona protested on a whimper, shifting and bringing her hands up to Hak’s face.

Her husband chuckled even as she felt him wince and Yona glanced at his leg.

“You’re too tall for this chair, Hak,” she said quietly, shoving gently at his chest with one hand while her other nudged his knee. “This can’t be comfortable for you, and my neck is starting to hurt.”

Hak grinned at her as he slid off the chair, yanking her up with him and looping her arms around his neck.

That was the only warning she got before he slipped his hands to her backside and lifted her up. Yona yelped and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging for dear life.

Hak went back to trailing kisses up and down her neck, her shoulders, her face—anywhere he could reach as he navigated his way through the house to their bedroom.

xx

“You should work from home more often,” Hak repeated later, looming over her in the quiet of their room.

Yona sighed, stretching and reaching up to lay a hand against his cheek.

“Maybe once in a while,” she mused, smirking at him. “If you behave and quit distracting me.”

“But I’m so good at it,” Hak grinned back, turning his head to kiss her palm.

“Mmm,” Yona hummed absently, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion.

Hak chuckled lightly above her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he laid down next to her, clutching her hand to his chest.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona decides to take a day off?

Yona scowled at her phone as another text message from Hak popped up, this one even more suggestive than the last.

 _We talked about this!_ She typed quickly, adding, _At least not my work number, idiot!_

Not while she was at work and anybody could walk past and see a suggestive text from her perverted husband.

Hak’s reply was just as quick: _But I miss you! Come keep me company! ;)_

Yona groaned, frustrated at his insistence. It had been two weeks since her first attempt at working from home had gone … a little differently than she had planned, and Hak had taken every opportunity to insist she should work from home again.

It had started with post-it notes in her lunch bag and conversations at the dinner table, but yesterday Hak had begun blowing up her phone with texts like these, insisting she come home.

 _Not happening._ she typed back, an angry emoji rounding out the phrase.

 _Did you forget that tomorrow’s my birthday?_ Hak replied, a sad face accompanying the question, followed by a birthday cake emoji.

Yona paused, considering a response.

She had planned on leaving work an hour or two early tomorrow to clean the house and shoo Hak out of the house so she could make dinner—she’d spent the last two weeks practicing his favorite recipe any time he was gone, and she was getting quite good at it according to her coworkers.

He didn’t know that particular detail, though her habit of leaving early on his birthday had started a year into their marriage, a way to show him she cared.

 _I believe I told you I’d work from home if you *behaved*!_ Yona typed back, hastily shoving her phone into her desk drawer as Jae-ha sauntered over to ask a question about her current project.

When she pulled the phone back out later, it was to find a series of photos of their house completely clean, Hak’s emails all answered, and her husband grinning at the camera.

 _Nowww will you work from home tomorrow?_ His text asked, a grinning emoji at the beginning of the message.

 _Better yet, just take vacation! Then you don’t have to worry about working *at all*._ The next text read. 

A winking emoji showed up next and Yona grimaced until the next line of text showed up.

_Except on my birthday present, that is._

Yona squeaked and dropped her phone, drawing looks from her coworkers that she tried to ignore.

“Jae-ha!” she called, drawing his attention as he paused at his office door.

“Yes, Yona?”

“I’m working from home tomorrow,” she replied hastily, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. “If that’s okay.”

Jae-ha observed her for a moment before he smiled pleasantly at her and replied, “Of course, my dear. It’s your husband’s birthday tomorrow, isn’t it?”

Yona blinked, having forgotten that Jae-ha would know that from previous years. “Uh, yes, it is.”

“Big plans?” her boss asked, leaning against his office door and raising an eyebrow.

Yona faltered, trying to think of the proper response, and Jae-ha just smiled at her.

“In that case, why don’t you take a personal day? Focus on your husband for the day, hm?”

Her boss’s grin was a little disconcerting, but Yona nodded quickly.

“Thank you!”

Jae-ha smirked ever-so-slightly as he pushed off his door and turned into his office, calling over his shoulder, “I expect you to get a head start on tomorrow’s projects before you leave today.”

Yona’s eyes went wide for a moment before she replied, “Yes, sir!” and turned back to her computer, face flushed.

An hour after she normally left, Yona sighed and leaned back in her chair, smiling at the congratulatory email she’d just received from Jae-ha telling her he was satisfied with her work and she could go home for the night. There was a winky face behind the sentence about having a good day off tomorrow and Yona flushed red but shut her computer down and waved to the others who had stayed late as she headed out the door.

She arrived home to a clean kitchen, a positively sparkling bathroom, carpet that smelled like it had just been vacuumed, and dinner just coming out of the oven.

Hak grinned at her as she stepped around the island to kiss him, lingering and running her fingers up and down his tie—he must have had a video conference this afternoon, she mused absently—and Hak gazed at her curiously.

“What’s that for?” he asked quietly, his hands on her waist and an almost drunken smile on his face.

Yona grinned as she wrapped her hand around the tie, tugging lightly. “No reason. I just have all of tomorrow off.”

“The whole day?” Hak asked, eyes wide, and his grin turned devilish. “Whatever will we _do_ all day?”

“I was thinking I’d do laundry,” Yona replied, tugging him fractionally closer. “Or maybe clean the house.”

“Already done,” Hak replied, his eyes narrowing playfully.

“Oh, dear,” Yona fussed. “Well, maybe I’ll just go in to work after all. What else is there for me to do all day?”

Hak’s nose was pressed to hers now and his hands shifted at her waist, pulling her towards him.

“I can think of a few things,” he replied, his lips brushing hers.

Yona hummed in acknowledgement, pulling back just enough to ask, “Like what?”

“Let me show you,” Hak said, his voice lowering as he kissed her slowly.

“Hmmmm,” Yona pondered as he pulled away. “I suppose that might work.”

“Maybe we should start now,” Hak suggested, his thumb running across her lips. “Make sure we know what we’re doing tomorrow.”

His thumb was quickly replaced by his lips, slow and gentle, as Yona tried to back away enough to speak up.

“Dinner’s going to get cold,” she protested weakly, her knees going weak at the way he treasured her, like it was their honeymoon all over again.

“That’s why we have a microwave,” Hak replied easily, not even bothering to open his eyes and look at her as he kissed her again, leading her away from the counter in the direction of their bedroom.

Xx

“We should go eat that dinner now,” Yona sighed later—much later—as Hak quirked an eyebrow at her. “Or at least put it in the fridge before it spoils! You worked hard on that.”

“That wasn’t the only thing—” Hak began with a grin, and Yona covered his mouth with a hand, insisting, “Go put dinner in the fridge, Hak.”

Her husband sighed but slid out of bed, pulling his robe off of its hanger as he went. He was gone longer than Yona would have thought necessary, and when he came back it was with a plate of what he’d made for dinner in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other.

“Your birthday’s not ‘til tomorrow,” Yona pointed out, eyeing the bottle suspiciously as Hak handed her the plate.

He shrugged, popping the top off and taking a swig straight from the bottle.

Yona raised an eyebrow but sighed and followed his example, albeit to a lesser degree, when he offered her the bottle.

“Celebrating early?” she asked, handing the bottle back over and picking up a fork.

“You have the whole day off tomorrow,” Hak replied with another small shrug. “I thought it was appropriate.”

Yona hummed as she chewed her late dinner, impressed as ever by her husband’s cooking skills.

He’d always been better at it than she had, which had been a point of contention for a while—until he’d reminded her that he worked from home on his own schedule and had the time to perfect recipes in ways her schedule didn’t allow.

She’d let him do the majority of the cooking since, and she was never disappointed.

As soon as the last bite was swallowed, Hak whisked the plate from her hands and headed for the kitchen, returning with glasses for the champagne, which he filled with a smile.

“Happy birthday to me,” he said quietly, expectantly, and Yona rolled her eyes affectionately and clinked their glasses together, sipping at hers while Hak nearly drained his.

He was gazing at her in a way that made her feel cherished and desired at the same time, and she didn’t need to say anything before they traded champagne kisses and whispered wishes.

The best one, Yona thought, caused Hak’s eyes to go wide and made him actually shoot up out of the bed to stare at her.

“What??”

“You heard me,” Yona replied, sitting up to wrap herself around her stunned husband. “I’m pregnant.”

The clock ticked over to midnight and Yona smiled into Hak’s shoulder before tugging him back down into the blankets.

“Happy birthday, Papa Hak.”

He hovered over her for a moment, the elation clear on his face even in the darkened room, before he whispered, “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

Yona giggled a little as his nose tickled her face, noting, “The day is just starting. Shouldn’t you wait to make that declaration?”

Hak leaned down to kiss her just below the navel and then rested his hand over her middle as his mouth sought hers again.

Yona took that as a ‘no’ as she twined their fingers together over her abdomen, squeezing affectionately as Hak kissed her slowly and breathed his affection and love into her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK? I just couldn't stop typing. Hak is a dork and loves his wife a lot, and I wanted to touch on that.
> 
> I don't know. I wanted Yona to have a fun little surprise and I figured a baby worked.
> 
> Also, hey! My 70th fic on this site. What?


End file.
